People take great pride in the appearance of their automobiles. A brand new, pristine vehicle can be quite beautiful to own and behold.
Unfortunately, many vehicles cannot maintain this pristine appearance for long. And the vehicle's owner is often not at fault. Even minor collisions from other vehicles can create dents, dings, scratches, scuffs and paint chips. Perhaps the most common place where these imperfections collect is on the front and rear bumper.
In densely populated areas, street parking often creates close encounters between vehicles. Often parking spots are only a little bigger than the vehicles themselves, and require drivers to skillfully maneuver into the spot to avoid hitting the vehicle in front or behind the parking spot. In reality, not all drivers have the necessary skills and judgment—to the detriment of the owners of the cars they hit while they attempt to park!
Once there is a collision, and damage occurs, the owner typically has no recourse against the culprit. Unless someone witnesses the collision, there is little that can be done to redress the damage.
Various devices have been proposed which attempt to mitigate the damage to a vehicle's bumper from the careless driving of others. Such devices are unsightly, and their effectiveness requires that they cover and thus conceal the very parts whose appearance they protect!
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.